The Applicant has developed a wide range of printers that employ pagewidth printheads instead of traditional reciprocating printhead designs. Pagewidth designs increase print speeds as the printhead does not traverse back and forth across the page to deposit a line of an image. The pagewidth printhead simply deposits the ink on the media as it moves past at high speeds. Such printheads have made it possible to perform full color 1600 dpi printing at speeds of around 60 pages per minute, speeds previously unattainable with conventional inkjet printers.
Printing at these speeds consumes ink quickly and this gives rise to problems with supplying ink to the printhead. Not only are the flow rates higher but distributing the ink along the entire length of a pagewidth printhead is more complex than feeding ink to a relatively small reciprocating printhead. In particular, the hydrostatic ink pressure requires careful control to avoid printhead flooding. The Applicant has previously described means for controlling hydrostatic ink pressure in an ink supply system for a pagewidth printhead (see U.S. application Ser. No. 11/677,049 filed Feb. 21, 2007 and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/872,714 filed Oct. 16, 2007, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference).
Additionally, the Applicant's design of high speed A4 pagewidth printers requires periodic replacement of a printhead cartridge, which comprises the printhead. In order to replace a printhead cartridge, it is necessary to deprime a printhead, remove the printhead from the printer, replace the printhead with a new replacement printhead, and prime the replacement printhead once it is installed in the printer. Hence, the ink supply system must be able to perform prime and deprime operations efficiently and, preferably, with minimal ink wastage.